Turning And Spinning
by chibisansempei
Summary: So, Harry kinda startled Remus, unknowingly, on a full moon. He's been changed. And JUST when he thought he had himself under control, Malfoy goes and messes it up.How?You'll see.And Voldie is up to something CreatureFic. Warewolf Ron/'Mione/Dumbles bash
1. A Never Ending Dream

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.  
**Story:** Turning And Spinning  
**Chapter:** (1) A Never Ending Dream  
**Pairings:** Draco/Harry, Lupin/Sev, ...  
**Warnings:  
**- Slash/Yaoi/boyXboy lovin'  
- I'm just going to say creature fic and be done with it. You'll see soon enough. No need to spoil everything before you read.  
- A little bit of... Well, you'll see! ^.^ Be warned.  
**Summery:** Harry

**A/N:** I know I shouldn't be putting out YET ANOTHER story when I have so many unfinished ones that haven't updated in... FOREVER!! O.O But I can't help it. I have about a hundred that want to comre out right now and I'm finally putting them up in hopes that when I do I will be able to actuall update SOMETHING. ... Hopefully. ^.^ Please don't skin me alive. Y.Y  
**A/N 2:** So, here's how it goes because I don't feel like finding a way to put it in and boring you all THAT badly. So basically, Remus came back at the end of fifth year to take back his position when Umbridge went bonkers. Poor Sev has been stuck with the task of fixing up the wolfsbane a bit more so that Lupin is comfy enough to stay the next year as well. ... I was going to add more, but that won't really fit in untill later... o.O Oh well. ^.^ Oh yeah! Also, since this is probably crucial to this chapter, something (I'm not telling you what yet) has made Voldie change his mind on Draco's mission. Called it off last minute. You'll get that chapter next. ^.^ But it explains why this is taking place so late in the year and nothing has happened.

Enjoy!

* * *

Harry was dreaming, he knew he was. Quite obvious when he was leaning on a crib staring at a babe with bug bright green innocent eyes and the smallest tuft of black hair. And if that wasn't enough prof, he was listening to his mother, long dead, tell the young one in bed a story. He'd had this dream many times and knew the story word for word and his mothers every expression by this point but it never grew old.

The story somewhat reminded Harry of the story 'The Frog Price' but was quite different. It also had a small mix of 'Sleeping Beauty'... but a bit more dangerous.

"You know what the prince of the moon did Harry?" She smiled at the babe, "He rushed off! Grabbing his mighty sword, smiting any who stood in his way." Here, she stood up tall, pretending to hold a large sword in front of her. "He walked into the room, like this, face as hard as the rocks he was raised on. Hair flowing at odd angles as his magic surrounded him, showing all his enemies just how mad he was.

"And then," She leaned close to her son again, "Then he made his way up the tower. To find his love. But when he got there, the room was empty. A mere breeze was all the greeted him. Reaching for him." Little Harry's eyes got bigger, as if he knew what his mother meant. "He dropped his sword and fell to his knees, praying to his gods that his love was alright. As he finished begging them for their help, he heard foot steps coming up the tower. Instead of rising up to meet the other person as his honour dictated, he sat there, trying not to cry, his heart breaking as he lost hope.

"The person who came to him was none other than the very creature that took his love from him in the first place. He stood in front of the shattered prince and laughed. Hahaha! 'You pour fool' he said, smirk firmly in place, 'You thought wrong when you said you would save your idiot of a lover, now their gone. Lost forever to you and this world you have banished yourself to.' He watched the prince for a moment, letting him suffer. 'But,' he paused, waiting for him too look, 'But I have a deal for you' His smirk grew. ' I have no deals to make with you, you monster!' the prince yelled. He jumped up, grabbing his sword and swung as hard as he could. But the creature dodged it easily in the young mans rage. The force that he used knocked him down and he didn't even attempt to get back up.

" 'Here's the deal boy. You see I haven't actually killed your lover yet, simply... put 'em in save keeping.' he chuckled, 'You find a way to break the bind and I'll be forced to leave you alone, as it will render me nothing more than a shriveled up vegetable. And you can "Live happily ever after".' He made a funny face, not liking the sound of that. 'What's more' he continued, 'I won't even give you a time limit. Take as long as you need.' With that he started walking back to the stair case, leading back to the fighting.

" 'Why would _you_ do _that_? Why would allow such a thing? It would leave you as good as dead and yet you willingly give me this opportunity? Why?' the prince rose and looked at the man like he was mad. 'Because I know you wont succeed. I know you'll fail. Besides it'll be fun to watch you suffer and eventually die. You see, this particular seal...drains you both. You'll become weaker and more confused as time wares on. You'll think you're delusional but it's real. All of it.' He pushed the door open a little more 'Not only that, but so does your other half. Suffering, calling out to you. The mind can be a deadly thing when it has turned on you. Memories pricked at until their distorted enough that you believe they are your worst nightmare. A loving caress turned into a painful curse.' he chuckled again. He slipped out of the room, pausing for a single second to toss a broken piece of mirror to the prince.

" 'You set your own time line boy. The more you gather the faster you both fade away to nothing. If you don't act upon it, you still suffer. Your choice.' With that he was gone. Vanished into thin air. The prince still had hope, however thin. If he got the pieces fast enough he could break the seal and his love would be free. As he picked the mirror fragment up, a wind swept by him, giving him a feeling of being held closely. When he looked into the reflecting glass, he saw a single ice blue eye, it was smiling with tears falling an unseen cheek.

"With this piece he still had hope."

As always before, Harry woke up before he could hear the ending of the story. He never understood why his mother would tell a young child such a dark story. It must have one of the greatest ending or something, because that's the only thing he could think of as an excuse. And even that wasn't a good one. Oh well, it was just a dream. Weirder things have happened, for sure. Harry rolled over, trying to get to sleep again, seeing as there would be classes tomorrow. It being Wednesday and all.

_***-^.^-***_

Once again, Harry was having that dream. Once again, his mother told him about the Moon Prince. And once again, he wondered why she told it. It was an odd story.

As she told it, he saw the characters in his head, doing as she dictated. He watched as the prince was dancing with his love, lights playing games with their shadows. He saw his parents sad faces when he said he would rather stay on earth with his intended. He grew nervous when the prince waited in the corridor for a late night stroll but his only love did not show up and wrap gentle arms around him. And he felt his heart race as his mother gave a detailed discription of the battle as the prince fought off the darklings and raced to the tower he _knew_ his love was being held.

And once more as it always happened, he woke up in his bed at Hogwarts before the story was over. He lay there silently, watching as it began to become lighter outside, wondering if he would ever hear the end.

He had searched the school library for any mention of the story, but found nothing. He figured he wouldn't but he had hoped. It was bothersome to not know the end.

Harry jumped out of bed. He figured it was late enough that Remus was probably awake, he'd just go ask him. He would have done so earlier but he really didn't want anyone to think to hard on it. Like Hermione, she would probably pick it apart and tell him there was something going on in his head, seeing as she was studying to become a shrink and what not. But Remus might be able to tell him if she _had_ actually ever told that story and if so, then he could _finally_ get to the end of it. If not, oh well.

As Harry walked down the halls he wondered at the uselessness of these last few school days. Finals were over. They had nothing left to learn and most teaches, the 'cooler' ones didn't even make them do anything. They just sat in class talking. Not that he was complaining. It meant more time away from the Dursleys. But it was still pointless. There were... what?... three days left? What's the point?

When Harry, got to the professes room he gave the painting the password and let himself in as was dictated by Remus himself, even though it made the boy uncomfortable. When he entered the room was only lit by a fire. Harry thought about leaving but something caught his eye. Just outside of the reach the light something stirred slightly. He moved closer to see what it was. It was Remus Lupin himself. In his wolf form.

Harry had forgotten that last night was the full moon. He backed up, wanting to leave just in case. Not that he didn't trust his elder but somethings even Harry didn't dare attempt. In his slow rush Harry made a slightly louder than wanted sound and the warewolf jumped, ready for attack. Harry, not thinking straight, turned and made for the door. The wolf jumped him and bit into his shoulder as hard as he could.

Through the open window the sun was raising and it rays scattered over anything in its path. Remus Lupin slowly changed back into his human form screaming in pain not just from his transformation but also for likely killing his cub.

***-^.^-***

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Chibi:**^.^ Well, before you all kill me, I think I'll go hide in my reader prof tower over there... -RUNS!!!-  
**PlotBunnie:** You very well should.  
**Chibi:** Shut up. At least I've gotten something up... No matter that it is something COMPLETELY different than an update. ."

Please review, it helps me update faster. Especially if it's a good one. ^.^

**Ja!**  
-Chibi  
**(5-5-10) **


	2. I'm Telling You Right Now

**Disclaimer: **I Do you honestly think that if I owned Harry Potter I would be writing fanfic about it? o.O ... Okay I probably would... ^.^ But I don't... And that's a good thing for YOU. o.O  
**Story:** Turning And Spinning  
**Chapter:** (2)  
**Pairings:** Draco/Harry, Lupin/Sev, ...  
**Warnings:  
**- Slash/Yaoi/boyXboy lovin'  
- A lot of scene switching. lol  
**Summery:** Harry walked in on Remus Lupin on a bad night. A Full Moon night. And is changed. Draco has a few things going on to, that even he doesn't know about. And Voldie is up to something new. Ron/Hermione/Dumbles bashing

**A/N:** So basically I did a funny. Remus ACTUALLY took over because Slughorn was too messed up in the head about his part in Voldies life. Blah. So he left, and Remus came in. Also I may have more or less horcrux pieces for this... maybe more... No less, so I don't have to go through everything. It kinda bores me when you go through the same exact things they do in the books. But whatever. This IS the end of SIXTH year not FIFTH.

**A/N2:** Right, so I _should_ have updated a while back and this _really_ doesn't make up for it. Sorry. I'm not even going to try and explain. My excuses are pretty sad anyway. Lets just say writers block and be done with it. -nods-

Enjoy!

* * *

**_(Some time before last chapter)_**  
_***-^.^-* **_

Draco Malfoy was walking back down to the dungeons. He had just gotten life to pass safely through the cabinets. He would tell his father to inform his lord tomorrow. Sleep, at this point, was a definite must.

Not only did he have to stay up awfully late these past few months but as his birthday drew nearer, his inheritance loomed over him. Stress was building up in heaps. But that's fine. Tomorrow was Sunday, so he could sleep as long as he wanted.

When he got to his room he flopped onto his bed in a very unMalfoyish manner. He just lay there, already regretting not changing into pajamas but not really caring.

*-^.^-*

Draco woke up, sun light heating his face from the magicked windows. Groaning, he sat up. It looked to be around eleven or so. He quickly got up, showered, dressed and dragged himself to the kitchens. Food first then tell his father about his success.

*-^.^-*

"Oh, really?" Lord Voldemort, formally known as Tom Riddle, sat in a lone plush chair in front of the fire, reading a book. He had finally learned one of the biggest secrets that his inner ring of followers had hidden for so long. He sent for Lucius Malfoy. Chuckling as he continued to read. Yes, he could use this to his advantage. It didn't matter how many toes he stepped on, it was definitely an advantage.

"You called, sir?" The eldest Malfoy bowed, facing the back of the chair his master was resting in.

"Yes. Lucius, please tell your son he need not finish his mission. I have other plans for him for a later time." He waved his arm out to the side and the blond took his leave. When the door was firmly shut Riddle chuckled again. Yes, a big advantage, indeed. A few other things were likely to come to light as well, soon enough.

*-^.^-*

Lucius quickly apparated to his home and not two seconds later flooed over to Hogwarts, Severus Snape's personal quarters.

"Severus?" He looked around but did not see the man. He made his way through a slightly ajar door on the other side of the room. It led down to the mans personal potions room. "Sev?" There was a small explosion.

"Damn it!" A few scuffing noises. "Damn! Who is? What do you want? I'm busy!" Lucius reached the bottom of the stair case and chuckled a little. His friend was rubbing his face with a dirty rag and his hair was standing up from his head.

"What ARE you doing?" he smirked when the other glared at him.

"Need you ask? Honestly." He huffed. After a little work his hair was back to normal... Minus most of the grease."Sev, I need you get Draco for me. It's urgent." When the man turned back around, he understood and raced out the door. Draco was likely to be in the common rooms at this time.

When the professor got to the Slytherin commons his godson was nowhere to be seen. When he asked Draco's friends, they all said he had slept in and left about twenty minutes ago mumbling about food. That probably meant he was in the kitchens. The man decided to just wait outside. After a while, Draco finally showed up.

"Professor Snape." he inclined his head politely, intending on just walking by, into his dorms.

"Actually, Draco, I'd like to have a word." With that he walked off back to his rooms, expecting the blond to follow. He did.

When they got back to Snape's rooms, Draco barely hid his surprise at his fathers presence.

*-^.^-*

Draco was slightly put off. He'd spent all this time trying to do this impossible mission and when he was on the brink of being finished... he was told to stop. Needless to say, he was now in a bad mood.

Lucky for the brooding blonde boy, or unlucky depending on how you want to look at it, he was stalking the halls somewhere on the second floor. And it just so happens that Harry Potter, his favorite vent, had just walked out of some unused class room. Perfect.

Harry saw the boy and groaned, slapping his forehead. A confrontation was the last thing he needed.

"Now, now Potty. I know I'm quite attractive but lets save the moaning and groaning for when I'm _not_ around to be appalled by it."

"Shove it, Malfoy. I don't wan to put up with your ignorance today. So just sod off." Harry turned around and walked the opposite direction, not even attempting to pass his idiot of a rival. Malfoy ignored the supposed burn and smirked as he caught up to the boy wonder. He was itching for a fight and Potter leaving like that was not getting him any closer to one.

"Come now... Hero." His smirk grew at the glare sent his way. "That's just not going to do. Bad manners and all. I simply did not say it was okay for you to walk away.-"

"Yes, because I have to have your permission, right. The Great Mister Pureblood himself did not okay my departure. Wow. Am I in for it or what?" Harry stopped. "You know what... I don't bleeding care if you allowed it or not. I don't care if you think you're soupier to me. I don't care about what opinions you may have concerning... _anything_! I _really_ don't care if you're a prefect and going to dock points for my telling you off. And you know what. I don't even care, as of this moment, if you really did turn out to be a DeathEater. I _honestly_ don't care. I _really_ don't. You want to know what I _do_ care about. Of course not, but I'll tell you anyway. I care that right you're annoying me. I care that you always do this and it's getting old. Come on, I know you can do better than that. Try something new for a change. You want to start something with me.

Then get new material. Everything else is done to death and it's getting on my nerves. You disappoint me Malfoy. You really do. When you've gotten something new give me a shout. Until then, shove off." Harry turned on his heal and headed off in the direction he had originally intended, the way Malfoy had come from.

The blonde boy... could only stare at the now empty space stll trying to figure out if he sould be insulted or worried about becoming predictable.

He went with both. Merlin help the next poor soul that crossed his path. His sour mood just got squirt in the eye with a lemon.

_***-^.^-***_

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Chibi:**^Okay, so if you give me awesome reviews I'll try and squirt a lemon in _your_ eye in later chapters... That... didn't...-  
**PlotBunnie:** No, it didn't. o.O -shakes head-  
**Chibi:** Sorry. You know what I meant... ANYWAY! If you could suggest a name for this chapter that would be like great. I'm kinda clueless...  
**PlotBunnie:** And a beta would be good as well. -ignores Chibi's glare-

Please review, it helps me update faster. Especially if it's a good one. ^.^

**Ja!**  
-Chibi  
**(6-21-10)**


	3. The Change

**Disclaimer: **I Do you honestly think that if I owned Harry Potter I would be writing fanfic about it? o.O ... Okay I probably would... ^.^ But I don't... And that's a good thing for YOU. o.O  
**Story:** Turning And Spinning  
**Chapter:** (3) The Change  
**Pairings:** Draco/Harry, Lupin/Sev, ...  
**Warnings:  
**- Slash/Yaoi/boyXboy lovin' in later chapters

**Summery:** Harry walked in on Remus Lupin on a bad night. A Full Moon night. And is changed. Draco has a few things going on to, that even he doesn't know about. And Voldie is up to something new. Ron/Hermione/Dumbles bashing

**A/N:** Here's the thing. I did another funny. See, in the first chapter Harry complains about there being three useless days left, right. We're going to pretend that he meant three days of class left before they have a full day to themselves and THEN the NEXT day they get on the train. 'Kay? ^.^ Other wise... this chapter just will not work.

**A/N2:** O.O Oh my GOSH! An update! This soon! The world is ending! I mean, WOW! Okay, I so totally had this ready to put out a six last night ('bout twelve thirteen hours ago) but the internet went wonky then I had to get off cause it's my moms computer I'm using and by time she got off I was asleep. Sorry guys. But here it is. ^.^ ... I wonder it I beet the twenty-four hour mark I had set up... -shrug-

Enjoy!

* * *

Hospital Wing - Privet Room  
_-_

Remus Lupin was pacing the floor at the end of a single bed, one hand pulling his hair and the other clutching his bath robe closed.

After the man had changed back to human form he pulled Harry into his lap and, once he gained enough sense, tried to stop the bleeding as best he could. The boys breathing was hardly anything but it reassured him enough that he could yank on a near by bath robe and run them both as best as he could to the infirmary.

The warewolf cringed when another moan came from the bed. He stared at it for a minute then began pacing again.

There were currently many silencing charms, wards and alerts set upon the room all waiting for the most brutal part of the transformation to come for the poor boy in bed. The only reason he wasn't taken to St. Mungos was because he was the boy-who-lived. That plus they all needed to keep Remus as Defense teacher and out of Azkaban. Of course said professor was even more if-y about teaching than he was before. He'd bitten a student. And not just any student, no. He had bitten the boy he'd come to care for as a nephew of sorts. Who knew what would happen next time. He started shaking as he thought about that.

There was a bit of thrashing at the bed and a gasped scream. This had Remus facing the rooms only other occupant and falling to his knees. Why had he insisted he stay here. He knew this would be bad. It would be very bad. The boy's body, his bone structure, his blood... even his very essence was changing and shifting about. And it was going to do so over the course of a few days. He knew this and yet he still demanded that he stay. Punishment, he told himself. This was punishment for doing such a vile thing.

As soon as Madam Pomfrey had seen to the boy she had finally realized that Remus had not put anything on underneath his thigh length robe and with a huff of indignation threw a pare of pajama pants at him. If he was going to stay then he'd have to cover up better.

The Headmaster came in about an hour ago. He'd been upset, of course, but did not blame Remus. He'd try to convince his colleague that it was an accident and the only reason it had happened was because he was caught off guard and was startled. Had he known Harry would show up nothing would have happened. He was just surprised, that's all. That fact seemed to depress him even more.

*-^.^-*

By the time Poppy came back in to check on her ward she found Remus sleeping fitfully in an arm chair next to the bed, holding Harry's hand. The boy had grown what looked like claws and had nearly shredded the hand on top of it. Quietly, the nurse managed to remove the hand, heal it and elongated the seat of the chair so that instead of his previous awkward position he could now lay out a bit more.

*-^.^-*

It had been two days since Harry was bitten and he'd woken up a few time but only long enough to get a bit of water and clear his throat before falling to his pillow gritting his teeth before falling unconscious once again. His friends, Ron and Hermione, had come by after they found out the day after but were denied seeing him. Poppy told them they'd see him soon enough and hushed any argument with a well perfected glare.

It was around midnight between the second and third day that Harry had awoken for good. He bolted straight up screaming bloody murder. The sheet still over his head somehow, completely covering him. The scream caused Remus to jolt up as well and fall out of his chair head first onto the floor. He pulled himself up, half leaning over the chair and stared at the lump. The only movement it made was hunching down a little and, he assumed, hands griping the probably still aching head.

After a while of nothing more than some whimpering and and rocking Remus slowly stood to his feet. All movement and sounds stopped underneath the sheet. He stilled. When the figure hunched a bit more the man continued to the boy mere feet away. He reached a hand out and sat it on the head. Harry tensed.

Once the elder warewolf was sure it was safe to move again, he gently pulled the sheet off his pups head. That what he was now. He was officially Remus' pup. He'd sired the creature now residing with in the boy.

Slowly his back was exposed showing a little bit of skin from the, now, too short pajama shirt. One shoulder was revealed. Then the sheet fell away as it toppled over the top of his head.

Remus put his hand back on Harry's head and combed his hand through the longer hair in a comforting way.

"Harry?" He spoke softly, not wanting to startle the boy too much. He didn't get an answer. "Harry, can you hear me?" Still no answer. They just stayed in silence, Remus still carding his hands through the raven locks. _Where's Poppy? The wards should have gone off._

As if on queue the nurse carefully opened the door, peeking through once her head could fit in. "How is he Remus?" He shrugged. "Do you think it safe to come in? I'm sure he could use what I've got." He looked at Harry before nodding back to the nurse. If he seemed uncomfortable with her approach, then she could always back out again.

Remus sat on the bed and put his arm around Harry and shook a bit. "Harry, you need to sit up straight for a moment. Poppy's got some potions for you." Harry made a move to sit up but only moved an inch before folding again with a groan. He gave it a few seconds and tried again making it further but paused half way up before continuing. It was difficult to move. His muscles sluggish and jerky as the protested being used. When his half open eyes looked at the pair Remus took in a slight breath where as Madam Promfrey out right gasped.

It would seem he had more than just longer hair as an outward change. His nose only slightly more pointed. His face equally slightly narrower. His cheek bones raised and rounded out more than they had already been. His neck, it seemed, was about an inch longer, his Adams apple sticking out a little more. What had them surprised though was his eyes. They were still green seemed to be brighter, almost glowing. And around the outside where the eyes was normally outlined by a darker shade of the eye color was a just as bright honeyed amber color.

Harry blinked his eyes a few times as if trying to clear his eyesight. Or his head. Both were probably pretty muddled.

"... Here take the potions Harry then we'll get your glasses on you." The boy nodded. Taking the small glass vile he downed the putrid tasting potion and pulled a face. He downed the rest as quickly as he could, for some reason they tasted worse than usual. He was given a glass of water to wash it all down with. Remus then gave the boy his glasses which were placed on his nose and pushed up to place. He looked over to the other two with a confused look on his face.

_***-^.^-***_

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Chibi: **Well-p. I'm'a going to leave it there. I guess it could be considered a cliffy. I mean. Is he confused about why his glasses are blurry or is he just wanting answers? o.O That's a question only you, the readers, can answer. Should I fix his sight or no? Given that he has wold blood in him now, I think I should but I donno. AND! If he no longer need them will he wear them anyway out of habit? And if he does, does he trade them in for a cooler looking pair or stick with those ones. Same goes for if his sight stays the same. I could still give him an upgrade. Probably wire rimmed rectangular ones. Pick and choose my lovely readers. The more popular ideas get chosen. If nothing is decided then you must live with MY decision. Mwahahaha-cough-hack-gargle-  
**PlotBunnie:** You sadden me, Chibi.  
**Chibi:** I know! ^.^  
**PlotBunnie:** That wasn't supposed to be a good thing. -_-' -Walks away when Chibi nods enthusiastically.-

Please review, it helps me update faster. Especially if it's a good one. ^.^

**Ja!**  
-Chibi  
**(6-21-10)**


	4. What Happened!

**Disclaimer: **I Do you honestly think that if I owned Harry Potter I would be writing fanfic about it? o.O ... Okay I probably would... ^.^ But I don't... And that's a good thing for YOU. o.O  
**Story:** Turning And Spinning  
**Chapter:** (4) What Happened?  
**Pairings:** Draco/Harry, Lupin/Sev, ...  
**Warnings:  
**- Slash/Yaoi/boyXboy lovin' in later chapters

**Summery:** Harry walked in on Remus Lupin on a bad night. A Full Moon night. And is changed. Draco has a few things going on to, that even he doesn't know about. And Voldie is up to something new. Ron/Hermione/Dumbles bashing

**A/N:** Harry's in shock reaction to the change. Actual reaction in the next chapter. Dumbledore's true colors start to show then, too. Not really feeling this chapter. =(

Enjoy!

* * *

_"... Here take the potions Harry then we'll get your glasses on you." The boy nodded. Taking the small glass vile he downed the putrid tasting potion and pulled a face. He downed the rest as quickly as he could, for some reason they tasted worse than usual. He was given a glass of water to wash it all down with. Remus then gave the boy his glasses which were placed on his nose and pushed up to place. He looked over to the other two with a confused look on his face._

"Umm... Why can't I see clearly?" Harry asked. He bowed his head to look over the top of his glasses.

"What do you mean, Mr. Potter?" Pomfrey asked. He raised his head again, looking through the lenses.

"My glasses... I mean..." He lowered his head once more before he took his glass off and stared at them then to the adults. It's blurry with my glasses but I can see perfectly fine with out them. It should be the other way around." Remus got a thoughtful look on his face.

"It might be from the change. It may very well have corrected your sight."

"What change?" Remus hesitated.

"Harry, what do you last remember." The boy scrunched up his face in thought.

"I think..." Confusion passed over his face, "It was lunch. I can't remember past lunch. Hermione smacked Ron and yelled at him for not asking her out already." He smiled at the memory. Pomfrey and Remus shared a shocked glance between them.

"Harry that was three days before this all happened. Are you sure that's the last thing. Try agian." Pomfrey pushed. There was a pause

"No, that's the last thing. What exactly happened?" His gaze snapped around the room, just realizing that he wasn't in his dorms and own bed. "What's going on?" He looked at his mentor, "Remus?" Harry was going into a panic, backing to the head of the cot only to stop when he hit the railings. "Why'm I here? What happened?" His eyes were wide. "Why can't I remember? Three days before what happened? Did I get into some mess agai-"

"HARRY! Calm down! You'll throw yourself into a fit." Said boy stopped talking but couldn't bring the panicked look from his face. Remus hesitated but put a hand up to stop Poppy from saying anything in his stead. It was his his place to inform the boy of what had happened. "Harry... Harry, I need you to promise not to interrupt until I'm done explaining _every_thing to you. I'm not sure that I could get it all out afterword." Harry's expression changed from panic to worry. What could have the man so cautious? He nodded.

"Sure, Remus. I'll try not to." Try being key word. If you have to get a promis out of someone first, it never ends up good. Remus paused again.

"Alright. First off, the lunch you remember happened about five days ago." Harry made shocked/disbelieving noise but held his tongue. "The past two days you've been in this room mostly asleep, well unconscious really." the boy barely held in a second noise "The reason for this is-" He paused once more, "The reason is because you've been undergoing a transformation between human wizard to werewolf wizard." There was a shocked silence slicing through room. Before the green eyed boy could gain his wits again, the man continued. "I'm not too sure what lead you there that night but you had entered my rooms early morning on a full moon, just before the sun rose. I guess you startled me a bit because... well, I bit you... now...you're..." He couldn't bring himself to actually say it.

"I'm now a warewolf, too." Remus bit his lip and nodded

"Yes, Harry, you are. I'm sorry." There was another long pause. There was more to say but he couldn't get it out. The older werewolf glanced at his ward but couldn't find any emotion on his face. Neither noticed as the matron left the room.

"Well... heh... if something's going to happen to me it might as well be something bit. Never do anything the normal way." A bitter smile crossed his face but left just as fast. His head hit the wall behind him. "Can II get some more water, Remus?" His eyes didn't leave the ceiling as a now full glass of water was pressed into his hand nor as he drank the whole thing down. After a few minutes Remus stated

"You're taking this rather well." He looked at a far wall.

"Give me a few minutes or hours and you'll get the yelling, I'm sure. It hasn't really sunk in yet." He smirked. "Too many shocks to the brain can cause a delayed reaction." More empty air. "So..."

"Well... This obviously changes so much. Things will need to be arranged. Once the actual shock wears off we'll start getting your mind trained so you won't 'fly off the deep end' as they say. You'll have to be more careful, this change has effected more than just your eyesight and physical appearance. For instance, your temper. You're going to be easier to set off than you were before and need will need to learn MANY calming exercises and even, as I said, train your mind to keep it straight. A few other things too but those can be dealt with at the same time. If you're still feeling tired then you should probably get to sleep and we can have a chat with Albus later in the morning." He looked backed to his cub expectantly but was thrown off by the look of wary shock on his face. "Harry?"

"My... my appearance? What happened to it?" He looked at his hands but saw little difference. Remus stood and walked to the closest wall, next to the door, and cast a spell that turned a bit of the stone in to a full sized reflective glass. Slowly Harry stood from the bed but was caught by Remus as he almost fell face first into the floor. His legs still felt like jelly. The man helped him to the mirror.

"You've changed slightly with the shifting but it's not dramatic, really." The boy blinked at his reflection. The first thing he noticed was his hair. It had become straighter and longer, now reaching a few inches below his shoulders and was shining black with a slight red hugh around it when he moved. He grabbed for it and it was softer than any silk or velvet he'd ever felt but still somehow rather rough to the touch.

What he saw after that had him pressing his face to the glass. His eyes. Other thinking that they looked pretty neat it was creeping him out. He was sure eyes, even those of werewolves, weren't supposed to look like that. When he stood straight once again he also noticed that he was about three or four inches taller. Not much but it was definitely noticeable. As he took in the other slight changes the only reaction available to him was lowering his head to his palms and saying

"But, of course." A good reaction if there ever was one. Considering that he now looked more like a girl than he felt comfortable with. With a sigh he clumsily made his way back to the bed and lay down. For now there was no use complaining about anything. He could do that tomorrow. When he had more energy to care. "Bed sounds good Remus." After pulling the sheet over his head he asked "Remus, are you going to stay here all night?"

"Yes."

"Where?"

"The chair is quite comfortable." To prove it he stretched over it and pulled the blanket over him, snuggling into the cushion.

"No Remus." Harry moved over, "There's more then enough room here." It took about ten minutes but finally the man joined him on the cot. A few minutes later Harry shifted around and lay his head on his mentors stomach, laying parallel to him.

"Harry." He shook the boys shoulder but found him fast asleep. Not having the heart to move him Remus fell asleep too.

_***-^.^-***_

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Chibi: **Kinda odd chapter but whatever. More things to come. Probably not your average werewolf but Harry's 'special' and as he said nothing is ever normal with him. Plus I'm changing a few things not sure how Rowling has made them so they are more than likely different. Don't hate me too much.  
**PlotBunnie:** Well, you might get a few complaints.  
**Chibi:** I'm sure. -nods-  
**PlotBunnie:** Pretty soon I'm just going to give up on you. Then you'll be all on your own. -Ignores Chibi's tears-

Please review, it helps me update faster. Especially if it's a good one. ^.^

**Ja!**  
-Chibi  
**(6-27-10)**


End file.
